Persona: Resurrection
by G-soma
Summary: AU. The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Kurusu Akira continues to walk the path of strife. Shirogane Naoto is employed by the Kirijo Group. Goro Akechi is allowed a second chance. The world will once again be brought to heel. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, Death awaits you. P3/P4/P5 characters.


Persona 5: Resurrection

Summary - AU. The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Kurusu Akira continues to walk the path of strife. Shirogane Naoto is employed by the Kirijo Group. Goro Akechi is allowed a second chance. The world will once again be brought to heel. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, Death awaits you. P3xP4xP5 characters.

Disclaimer - I do not own Persona.

* * *

ACT I

* * *

 **20XX - Seibu - 07:37 - 3/30**

 **Joker**

tick...

tick...

tick...

tick...

cling!

I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong, partner? You were stirring in your sleep." Morgana purred. He was comfortably sitting in the seat next to mine. We were on our way back to Shibuya, Tokyo. After one whole year, I had finally been accepted into Oujo University, a school of science and engineering. It would be interesting to say the least. Most of all, he was happy to be back in the city, away from his hometown.

"I'm fine." I replied quietly. "The train just shook a bit. What was that?"

"Felt like an earthquake. I hope nothing happened." Morgana frowned, scratching his head with his hind leg. "How do you think the rest are doing? It's been a while since we've last seen them. Haru visited last time but that was a couple months ago. Must be nice to have such a thoughtful girlfriend."

"Don't worry. You will be seeing your 'Lady Ann' in no time." I smirked at his blushing form. It didn't appear physically, but I've known Morgana for years now. It was easy reading him. He wore his emotion on his sleeve.

"Haru texted me. She's going to be out of the country for a few weeks on business."

"A shame. Guess it will be a while before the Phantom Thieves reunite."

"Mmhmm."

I tried to close my eyes again. The train ride would be long - and rest was not unwelcomed. In the distance, I listened to the television as I drifted off.

 _This is the third earthquake that has manifested this month. Experts have determined-_

 _Is there something happening behind the scenes-_

 _Medjed returns with a splash! Hacked records now released to the public-_

 _In the wake of Masayoshi Shido's arrest, how will the public ever trust another politician-_

 _Rise Kujikawa engaged!? More on this developing stor-_

"Greetings Trickster."

I opened my eyes once again. But to my surprise, I was no longer on the train. I could feel myself floating - flying actually. I looked to a window and outside, all I could see was blue wisps of cloudy energy.

"It has been a while."

"Igor." I acknowledged before smiling at another familiar figure. "Lavensa."

"Hello, my Trickster." Her smile was as lovely as ever. "It has been a long time."

"It has."

"You must be wondering why we have called upon you once again." Igor smoothly thrummed his fingers on the table. The Velvet Room from before had been cast down - no longer was he on a prison. "I am impressed. You have come a long way. Once we were prisoners in a prison - and now, we are flying on...an airship of sorts."

"Yes. It's a Zeppelin, it seems."

"Flight. Ever an indicator of freedom. How poetic." Igor chuckled. "Well then. There is something I must tell you."

I truly wanted to laugh. It was so nostalgic, that it was amusing.

"Ruin."

"Damn it." I started only to be interrupted by two laughs. "What?"

"I only jest." Igor waved him off. "But seriously now. The wheels of fate, the bearer of cruelty, is once again turning. And once again, you will have a role to play. So shall we renew our contract?"

It was hardly a difficult choice.

"If you think it is necessary. Well, Lavensa? Is he the real deal?"

The girl chuckled softly.

"No need to worry, my Trickster. Our Velvet Room is untainted. I shall always be here - watching over all - and never again shall I be caught unawares."

"I cannot blame you for being cautious." Igor relented. "Now then."

With a snap of his fingers, a contract appeared before me. I took it from the air and signed my name.

"Welcome back, Trickster."

"And best of luck to you." Lavensa added on.

The scenery around them disappeared and I once again closed my eyes.

* * *

 **20XX - Masayoshi Shido's Palace - The Past - 12/13**

 **Crow**

 _"So my final enemy shall be a puppet version of myself?"_

 _Exhaustion racked my body. My fight with the Phantom Thieves had taken a tremendous toll. It was a foolish endeavor, I realized - fighting seven Persona users alone? Even with Robin Hood and Loki, it was all but impossible. Not to mention Joker wielded more then ten Personas at the time._

 _"Heh. Not bad." I grinned sardonically. "Come!" I charged but stopped as one of the various shadows jumped in._

 _"Tch. Loki!" The white trickster Persona arose beside me. "Tetrakarn!" A barrier arose between from the air. One of them rammed right in and hurt itself in the attempt to strike. Luckily, the barrier had yet to fall. I jumped back and began shooting at them from a distance._

 _"What nonsense." His doppleganger began to rouse. It's very essence shuddered once and armor began growing from within it. It was a monster I had never seen before. It wore viking helmet and wielded a large spear._

 _"Shit." The monster swung it's great spear and a wave of air through me back into a wall. "Eiga!"_

 _"Don't be foolish." The monster brushed away my curse affinity attack. "Die!" It raised it's spear._

 _I closed my eyes._

 _But then nothing happened._

 _"Apologies." A woman's voice spoke from the back. And for the first time, I noticed something unbelievable. The several shadows that had been summoned by my doppelganger had vanished._

 _"What..." The large shadow uttered. "W-what are you..?" It took a step back._

 _The woman wore a blue stewardess dress, long knee length blue boots, a black trenchcoat and a blue attendant's cap. In her arms was a large tome. Her hair was completely white._

 _"So you take the form of...what seems to be, Odin. Hm? Fascinating." She said with a mild tone. Seemingly unafraid. "Normally, a shadow that takes the form of this demon is weak against light and ice damage. Strange, Lucia is telling me otherwise. You must be more powerful then usual. A unique shadow."_

 _"Grrr. Arhhhh!" The demon swung it's spear right at the woman. However, she merely grabbed the spear by the tip with her bare hand._

 _She held a tarot card between her index and middle finger in her other hand. "I am currently wielding the Persona, Yoshitsune. A demon of your mere caliber would do well to know it's place."_

 _"What are you...?!"_

 _"A mere Elevator attendant." She smiled innocently. "Arise, Yoshitsune!"_

 _A warrior with two blades and traditional samurai armor suddenly appeared beside the self-confessed 'attendant'._

 _"Hassou Tobi."_

 _With that simple command, the samurai demon slew the horned shadow with ease. In a flash of red light, it launched eight simultaneous attacks - and in what seemed like a second, the spear-wielding demon vanished into black wisps._

 _I watched it all unfold before me, shocked, and perhaps slightly terrified. The woman's power was unlike any he had seen before. Even Joker at his best couldn't topple that show of might. Was it possible that she had the same power as him?_

 _"You must be the one they call, 'Detective'." The woman approached him slowly. "I'm afraid that if you are seeking death, now is not the time. You still have yet a role to play. The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty."_

 _The darkness was swimming in the corner of my eyes. I was getting tired._

 _"Sleep. When you wake, it shall be in a familiar place."_

 _I closed my eyes._

 _xxx_

 **20XX - Iwatodai - 23:43 - 4/1**

 **The Detective Prince**

I didn't know what to expect to be honest. The Kirijo Group's influence was vast - it held strength on a global scale. They had sent a very formal request of summons - and I was very interested in what this powerhouse corporation wanted.

The man and woman that had summoned her were quite prominent figures.

The woman sitting behind the desk with her fingers interlaced is named Mitsuru Kirijo, President of the Kirijo Group. She single-handedly turned her profit-based corporation and turned it around, making them into one of the world's leaders in technological advancement and humanitarian efforts. She had crimson red hair and reddish-brown eyes.

The man standing beside her had silver hair and hazel eyes. His name is Sanada Akihiko, currently the Head of Security and Mitsuru Kirijo's personal bodyguard. A formidable man who many knew as the former IBF Middleweight Champion.

They were both well known. But most of all - their presence was absolutely shining of charisma.

"Let me begin." The red headed woman started. "I believe we are all well acquainted with eachother's reputations. But regardless of all that, I'd like to begin with introductions."

"Of course." I answered simply. "I am Shirogane Naoto. I was born in the Kyoto province but now-a-days, I live in the middle of no-where. In a small, peaceful town called Inaba. It's quite lovely."

"We've been." Akihiko smiled. "I liked it. It was very quiet - good for training in the outdoors."

"Yes. Indeed." Mitsuru nodded. "I am Kirijo Mitsuru. I was born and raised right here, in Iwatodai. Akihiko here is my head of security, as you may have surmised." I nodded. "But more importantly, he is my husband. This, you may not know."

That surprised me greatly but was careful to not show it. They did not wear rings to prove of such a union. Why would they share such private information with me? I decided to ask.

"I see. I don't want to come off as rude but, may I ask why you shared such private information with me? Not that I mind. In fac-"

Her smile was all it took to stop me in my tracks. She spoke and I listened.

"You are tense. We asked you here for a very private matter. And as a show of trust, we mutually decided to share this information with you."

"You are the most famed detective in Japan, and probably in all of the East. There is...someone we need you to find."

I perked in interest as they revealed a photo to me. It was a young girl, younger then all of them. She had blond hair and wore the Gekkoukan High uniform. But despite all of this, something seemed quite off about her. Her eyes were...blank.

"Her name is Aigis. A dear comrade of ours. She has...gone missing."

"There is a lot about Aigis that you must know. Many of which, we would like you to keep private. But we believe that in order for you to find her, you must know the details. In order for you to perhaps...ascertain where she may be."

"Here is her file." Mitsuru handed it over to me.

I looked it over. It did not take me long to come across a word that had me pecking for answers. "Cyborg/Android?"

"Yes."

"She must have some sort of hard drive or program placed into her. What was she made to do?"

"Keep reading."

And so I did.

Until I read the words. I closed the folder and gracefully folded my legs. If she had questions before, it did not compare to what she had now.

"How did you find out?" I whispered.

"We met once before, Shirogane-san. Previously, my husband mentioned that we traveled to Inaba. In fact, we were there on business with some investors. They enjoy the private, country life. But that's not the point. We were at dinner with a mutual friend of ours. Yamagishi Fuuka, our friend, is currently our Head of Cybersecurity. She's currently in Tokyo so I did not ask her to join us today." I nodded.

"Her Persona, Juno, alerted us to the presence of Persona users. Her ability is supremely advanced, more so then my own, in terms of analytical observation."

It sounded like Rise-chan's persona, I thought. But then how come she couldn't sense them?

"I also have a friend who has a similar ability. Kujikawa Rise."

"Yes, we figured that out soon after. Forgive us for looking into you all. You must be wondering how come she could not sense us in return?"

"Yes." Mitsuru was extremely sharp. It did not take a genius to figure that out. "We are quite used to being on guard. Not to mention, we have dealt with hostile Persona users before in the past. Sad as that is to admit. They were known as Strega, if you wish to learn more about them." The name was familiar but nothing concrete came to mind.

"So, due to our nature, we asked Fuuka to conceal our presences at all times."

"What?!" I exclaimed. A little louder then I thought I would get. "I did not know that was even possible."

"It's an advanced ability."

That answers that but there was just so much more I wanted to know.

"Her ability is...truly amazing. Out of this world. She can pick out a Persona user from kilometers away. And if she focused, perhaps further then even that."

"I see."

Astounding. The world was not so large after all. Two Persona users were before me, asking for a favor. They had scouted me and determined that my help was required. But why?

"Why did you choose me?"

They shared a glance and nodded.

"We believe her disappearance has something to do with...shadows."

"She was created in order to destroy shadows. But then...something happened. After an incident, Fuuka was no longer able to track her. Our technology that we developed - even to countermeasure otherworldly factors - proved useless. It's as if she disappeared into thin air."

The worry in their features seemed genuine. Naoto could see it plainly in their eyes the camaraderie they must feel to this...Aigis.

"I see." I scratched my head. "I would like to bring on a team."

They shared another look.

"If that is what you wish. You will be well compensated. The truth is, we personally want to search for her ourselves."

Mitsuru cut in. "And we are. We are using every available resource. But I cannot ignore other responsibilities. Not to mention, tracking down is not my specialty so we decided to hire a famed detective. Someone who is better then all of us at this."

"Thank you for the praise." Naoto shrugged it off. "I would like to get to work. If it's possible, I would like to hear of what happened in further detail."

Akihiko picked up a remote from the desk and pressed a button - commanding a screen to drop from the ceiling. "Watch this."

"What in the world?"

It was a crazy scene. Aigis was fighting off what Naoto recognized as shadows and demons. Fighting alongside a young man and a...dog. Well, she's seen weirder things so it was not so out there. Although the dog did seem to be a Persona user.

And then it happened. Aigis, who was commanding her Persona with such grace that it made Yu seem comparable to herself, disappeared as if phasing into nothing.

"Satellite recording - technologically advanced enough to peer into the Dark Hour - lost her trace. It's like she disappeared."

"..." I was breathless. "I definitely need my team of Investigators."

"Very well. We have lodgings here in Iwatodai if your team requires it. It's an old dorm. So there will be many rooms."

"Thank you." I stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I will do my absolute best. I would like to hear more later. But...for now, there is much for me to process. I'll continue looking over this file."

Akihiko nodded. "We can meet again tomorrow at the same time."

"I would like that." I smiled. "By your leave."

Mitsuru nodded.

* * *

END


End file.
